Return of an Old Friend,Part 1
The two-part story "Return of an Old Friend" re-introduced Shayna Rose in the role of Susie Gold. Synopsis Vita concocts a vile scheme to blackmail the Power Rangers into giving her the Thunder Coins by kidnapping their parents and sending them to another dimension. Though the Rangers give up the Coins, Rita shows no intention of giving their parents back and all hope seems lost... until their old ally Susie Gold arrives to help by reassuming the mantle of the Aqua Ranger. Plot Part One It's Parents' Day at Riverside and four of the Power Rangers—Nicole, Max, Rico, and Carmen—are enjoying themselves with the rest of the student body of Riverside High at the Youth Center. Meanwhile, Vita is planning her hugest scheme yet, when she orders Finster to create the Dramole monster, who can hypnotize its victims with toxic gas emitted from its nostrils. When the Rangers head out to look for more refreshments for the Parents' Day celebration, Vita uses the distraction to trap all in the Riverside Youth Center in another dimension, just as Drew—the only Ranger not present at the party, enters and finds the Youth Center deserted. At that point, he is overcome by the Dramole's hypnotic gas, and while under Vita's control, he infiltrates the Command Center, shuts down Gamma 5, and steals the Ptera Wand—the only thing capable of summoning and controlling the Dragonzord. The Rangers are alerted to Drew's theft by Telexa and morph and teleport to the Dark Dimension, where Drew is just about to hand the Ptera Wand to Goldonna. Goldonna keeps the four morphed Rangers busy with a contingent of Putty Patrollers, long enough to take possession of the Dagger and teleport back to Earth. Drew is set free from the Dramole's mind-control gas, and he morphs and teleports with his teammates back to Riverside, but not in time to keep Goldonna from summoning the Ptera Zord and sending it in to attack Riverside. The Rangers summon the Megazord to hold Ptera Zord at bay, but the former is slammed and severely damaged by the latter. The Rangers leap out of the Megazord in time to be informed by Goldonna to give up their Thunder Coins or lose their parents forever. With no choice but to save their parents' lives, the Rangers, one by one, hand over their Thunder Coins, placing them inside an ornate treasure box held by Goldonna, and are powered down into their human forms. However, Goldonna only wanted the Power Rangers unable to stop Vita from conquering the world, and with the Thunder Coins now in her possession, she believes, nothing can stop her now. After Goldonna retreats with the coins, the rangers are upset and angry that they trusted Goldonna and that Vita cheated. However, at the Command Center, the Rangers discover that Nicole did not hand over all the Thunder Coins. She still has the Dragonzord Power Coin, which Susie gave to her when she was in danger of losing her powers to Vita. And meanwhile, back at the deserted Youth Center, Susie has just entered the main hall, confused when she finds it empty. Her only question was "What's going on here?" See Also *Return of an Old Friend,Part 2 Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm